Princess cakes
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: After Sanji endures an ebarrassing acciedent, he is determined to change his style and to releif himself of the nickname Zoro had gave him.... princess cakes. Multi chapter , some ZoLu.
1. The rip off

**I just thought this up while I was on the phone so don't be nasty about it!! **

**Multi-chapter, very-anti Sanji. **

Sanji pulled at his favorite pair of pants. It didn't fit right. _Who the hell did the wash!!_

_Oh right, Luffy_.

"Luffy! Get over here! I need to talk to you about the laundry!" Sanji shouted. He held Nami's drink in one hand, it was all set for her.

"Gomu Gomu no...!"

"Luffy no! Nami's drink!"

"Rocket!"

There was a loud crash as Luffy slammed into Sanji. Sanji scowled as Nami's drink flew out of his hand. "Luffy!!!"

The straw hat boy blinked innocently. "Oh, sorry Sanji..." he apologized.

Sanji sighed. "You're hopeless. Now Nami- swan's drink is spilled." he said, bending to clean it up.

Luffy started to giggle as the crew heard a loud rip. Zoro woke up , looking at Luffy point to Sanji.

"Oh god! I can see Sanji's ass!" Zoro yelled, covering his eyes.

Usopp shuddered. "Gross, it's a pink thong!!" he shrieked.

Sanji blushed deeply. "I-it was white. But it got mixed in with Luffy's vests." he explained.

Luffy gave a loud yelp. "Agh! It's like he's directly on me! Burn it!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his vest to the ground.

Zoro stood up. "Oi, oi. No one's burning anything." he growled, trying to maintain order among the frightened crew members.

Sanji back up against a wall, trying to make his way into the kitchen.

_Thank god Zoro had all of them distracted long enough. _

**That evening...**

The crew sat silently around the table as Sanji was finishing up dinner. He just had some last minute touches, and invited the crew to start eating.

Zoro was late... as usual. But Sanji had a feeling he was late for a reason. The reason being all of the crew would be there.

"What's for dinner cupcake?" he joked, sitting beside Luffy. Usopp started to shake with silent giggles.

"Oi marimo! Don't call me that.. It's weird." the cook growled.

Zoro snickered. "I'm sorry your royal higney."

Luffy covered his mouth, trying not to spit any food out while he was laughing. And it wasn't just him, the whole crew was doing the same.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry princeASS"

"Marimo stop right now"

"Your majASSty"

"Shut up!!"

There was a loud clang as Sanji attempted to hit Zoro's face with a frying pan.

He almost did, until Zoro ducked and he ended up hitting his precious Nami- swan.

"Ow! Sanji!"

Sanji ducked, trying to avoid Nami's fists of fury. "My Nami- sawn! I am sorry! I meant to hit marimo!"

Nami pulled Sanji up off the floor by his hair.

"Don't you ever hit me!! Got it!" she demanded.

Sanji gave a low whimper. "Yes m-my swan"

Chopper put down his food. "Someone is going to choke on this, I know it." he mumbled.

Just then there was a gagging sound coming from Luffy's side of the table.

"Luffy!"

The boy had managed to stuff the whole ham into his stretchable mouth.

"Sorry" he mumbled, swallowing it whole.

Sanji sat at the table, still very embarrassed about that afternoon.

"Look, let's just forget it happened. And since Luffy ate all the food while you were joking around, let's go out for dinner." Sanji suggested.

Nami smiled. "Yeah- you could use a good dessert right now." she comforted.

Franky laughed. "Hehe, what are you going to have for dessert Princess- cakes, princess cakes?"

Zoro turned around in disgust.

"You killed it. It's not funny. Just..shut up."

**Yes! I finished this first chapter.. I thought I'd never get through it!**


	2. slight BOish

**Chapter two. Me and my best friend have been talking about this for at least... four months. And I never get it down on paper. Or fanfiction, it's all good. **

The restaurant / bar they chose to eat at was very... cozy. Not like love cozy, just... normal for a pirate. Dingy, a little dark, but lively.

They placed their orders in for their drinks.

"Beer" Zoro said

"Sake" Luffy chirped. Luffy was dared to by Zoro, he usually drank cola along with Franky.

"Cola" Franky said, predictably.

"Water" Nami and Robin chimed.

Usopp ordered an orange soda.

"Yeah, I'll just have water." Sanji said quietly.

The waiter left and Zoro turned to Sanji, shaking his head.

"You poor, poor boy." he muttered.

Sanji scowled. "What marimo!"

The swordsman sat back and closed his eyes. "Nothing, don't get worked up princess cakes."

Then dinner came. Everyone ordered steak, except Nami, Robin and Sanji. They ordered salad.

**Me: you kinda get the drift of this story, right?**

**Zoro: Sanji's a prissy!**

**Me: Bingo. But keep reading, there's a really good skit coming up.**

Zoro laughed as Sanji daintily ate with his knife and fork. Opposed to Luffy, who had food all over his face.

"Wow, you don't learn do you?" Zoro asked jokingly. The cook looked up from his meal.

"Hmm"

Zoro laughed. "Wow. Look at how you eat. Not a speck on you. Look at how we eat, Luffy's covered in is meal"

The swordsman noticed something about Luffy.

"Luffy, there's tomato sauce behind your ear. You're not eating tomato sauce."

The boy reached behind his ear and dabbed the sauce with hid finger.

"Ooh, that's right. We had pasta last week. No wonder I've been smelling ravioli."

Sanji cringed as Luffy licked the old sauce of his fingers. "Gross, Luffy that's old."

Zoro continued his statement.

"We dress differently. Bandanas, black jeans, white tees, cool green belts." he said gesturing to himself.

Then to Luffy. "Tattered straw hats, unbuttoned red vests, flip flops, jean shorts."

And then to Usopp "Overalls , sash, goggles, slightly BO-ish."

Usopp smiled.

"Thanks man"

There was a vein throbbing on Sanji's forehead in anger. "And..." he growled.

"Well, you dress like you're mommy picked out your clothes. Suit, pressed pants, shiny shoes, neatly combed hair, tucking in shirt."

Sanji sighed. "But I like how I dress."

The swordsman ran his hand through his green hair. "Right. But at least Luffy is part gangster."

Luffy who was on the other side of Zoro started to rap quietly,

"Shake your treasure maker, like somebody 'bout to pay ya"

Nami gave a little awe at his attempt to be cool.

Luffy clenched his fists. "Ah! Dammit Nami!" he screamed, punching her in the face.

Chopper pointed at Sanji's ear. "Let's at least discuss that Sanji is wearing one of Nami's pink clip on earrings."

Usopp giggled at the site of the snap on stud earring. Zoro shook his head.

"Why did you go and do that?" he demanded.

Sanji tugged at the earring. "Well, you have three earrings. So why can't I have one?"

Zoro leaned in, like it was a secret.

"I have mine in my left ear. And we have a code for guys with earrings. Left ear straight, right ear gay, both ears gay."

Sanji felt the earring. It was in his right ear.

"Oops"

"Oops is right."

Franky had left shortly before dinner arrived, because he left something on the ship. It was then he returned to the table.

"Where have you been?" Luffy asked as the shipwright sat down.

"I needed to get something... so I wouldn't chaff."

Zoro felt queasy. "You had to bring up that. I'm eating! Jeeze, I can't go one meal without having to look at you deny pants."

Franky ignored Zoro and was looking for his meal. "Hey, where'd my steak go?"

Luffy let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, about that..." he trailed off.

Nami turned to Sanji. "Don't worry! Tomorrow we'll all help you pick out new clothes!"

Zoro smiled " _All_ of us."

**Hehe, Sanji is going to go shopping. Just a heads up, when Sanji tries on clothes , it's going to be like American Idol auditions. Zoro is like Simon Cowel. **


End file.
